SJ Sathanas
The SJ ''Sathanas'' is the most powerful space-faring warship ever encountered by the GTVA. It is comparable in size to and perhaps more than a match for the [[GTVA Colossus|GTVA Colossus]], and several UIMS vessels including the IceBerg, Megamouth, and Delinquent. Overview With four ultra-heavy beam cannons concentrated in the bow, a Sathanas outstrips even a ''Colossus''-class vessel in terms of raw firepower that it can project at one target. Like other Shivan capital ships, the Sathanas has an attack-oriented design that makes use of the known Shivan superiority at subspace jumping to deal devastating first-strike blows. The Sathanas best exemplifies the Shivan war machine, which is dependent on continually being on the attack to keep its flaws from being exposed. On the defensive it can still deal out heavy blows, but ultimately it is not prepared for the role. The only apparent weakness of the Shivan juggernaut is that the massive beam cannons are concentrated at the bow, and aside from a comparatively diminutive anti-warship beam cannon at the stern, the other flanks of the massive warship are covered only by point-defense weapons. The main armament is also not well defended against fighters compared to the Colossus. Nonetheless, a Sathanas is still more than able to defend itself and project offensive power via the many hundreds of fighters and bombers it carries in its cavernous hangar. Thus, stopping a juggernaut is almost impossible. Even the "expedient" of disabling the massive warship is hardly worth considering, due to the numerous redundant engines found on the hull. In essence, any attack on a Sathanas-class juggernaut can be considered almost suicidal. Only the Colossus demonstrated enough firepower to take on a Sathanas. History The first combat appearance of a Shivan Juggernaut was in the nebula theater, beyond the first Knossos portal in Gamma Draconis, when the warship destroyed a Vasudan task force assaulting a Shivan gas mining operation. The GTVA immediately began to withdraw from the nebula, though not before sending a pilot in the new ''Ptah''-class stealth fighter to scan the vessel. Based on this information, the Alliance launched a targeted bombing mission to eliminate several of the forward beam cannons (there is no canon consensus concerning exactly how many were destroyed, but at least two were taken out) in the Gamma Draconis system, and the [[GTVA Colossus|GTVA Colossus]] engaged and destroyed the weakened juggernaut after it jumped to the Capella system. After that victory, the GTVA were confident they could eliminate any threats the Shivans could present, and returned to the nebula with the objective of locating and capturing Admiral Aken Bosch. However, that goal failed to be achieved as GTVA forces discovered that multiple Sathanas-class juggernauts were en route to GTVA space. Gamma Draconis was quickly overrun by the swift advance of the juggernaut fleet, which shortly entered Capella. In a desperate gamble, the GTVA fleet held the Shivans at bay while civilians were evacuated to Epsilon Pegasi and Vega. During the closing stages of the battle, the GTVA Colossus was destroyed in Capella by a Shivan juggernaut while providing a diversion for the [[GTD Bastion|GTD Bastion]], which was tasked with collapsing the jump corridor to Epsilon Pegasi. In a final startling turn of events, the Shivan juggernauts instigated the supernova of the Capella star as the jump corridor to Vega was destroyed. The Shivan juggernaut fleet is the single most serious threat to the survival of the Terran and Vasudan species. The prowess of this class was tragically demonstrated when a Sathanas juggernaut destroyed the [[GTVA Colossus|GTVA Colossus]] in the Capella system. The GTVA barely managed to stop one Sathanas, and even then it was with a warship that took two decades and enormous amounts of resources to construct. An encounter with any more Shivan juggernauts will only be able to be stopped with extreme difficulty. FS2 Tech Room Description Very little is known about the SJ Sathanas class. This juggernaut seems comparable in strength to the GTVA Colossus. All intelligence concerning the Sathanas has been classified level Upsilon. Category:Shivans